Je suis une salope
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Une Cho Chang, pas comme on l'imagine. Une Cho blessée, et désabusée. Une Cho qui ne sait pas aimer...Mais alors que ressent-elle pour Harry? Attention pas de HarryCho réciproque. J'ai finalement fait une suite
1. Salope

**Disclaimer: Cho n'est pas à moi (heureusement pour elle) ni les autres personnages de HP.  
Je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas particulièrement Cho Chang, que je ne la déteste pas non plus, mais que je la trouve "intéressante" et que j'ai essayé de donner une autre image d'elle alors c'est un peu OOC.  
Il y aura peut-être une suite...**

Je suis une salope. C'est ce qu'on dit de moi dans mon dos. Et on a probablement pas tort. Mais j'ai mes raisons. Je suis belle, je suis intelligente, et j'en ai conscience. Cela m'a peut-être rendue prétentieuse, seulement peut-être…mais certainement manipulatrice. Comment ne pas éprouver de le jouissance en voyant que les autres ne vous résistent pas ?Le plaisir de la conquête, de la domination, de la souffrance aussi. Je ne pleure presque pas pour de vrai. Mais je veux que si on pleure pour moi, ou à cause de moi, ça soit sincère. Je suis une salope, et je l'assume. Je ne le dis pas tout haut : certains me prennent encore pour la fille fragile et douce que je fais semblant d'être. On peut me qualifier de futile, arrogante, peste. Le mot qui convient le mieux est salope. Ce n'est pas très esthétique, mais c'est vrai. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?C'est le seul moyen de survivre en ce bas monde. Les hommes sont tous des hypocrites. C'est mon corps qui les intéresse, et ils peuvent l'avoir. Mais mon cœur… J'ai érigé autour une forteresse infranchissable que pas un seul n'a su toucher. J'ai versé des larmes sur Cédric. Oui, j'étais triste, il m'aimait désespérément. C'est toujours triste de perdre un de ses admirateurs. Mais je crois que c'était un peu plus que cela. J'ai versé des larmes sur Cédric devant Harry Potter. Pour voir sa réaction. Pour voir ce que ça ferait à son petit cœur si sensible de me voir en aimer un autre, un mort qui plus est. Mais il a fini par se lasser, j'ai mal joué sur ce coup-là, j'avoue. Mais je le récupère quand je veux. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

Mon but dans la vie est de ne laisser personne indifférent. On m'aime ou on me hait, mais on ne m'ignore pas. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que l'on peut ignorer impunément. Je collectionne les hommes comme vous collectionnez les timbres. Mes amies ne me connaissent pas vraiment, elles ne savent rien de ce qui se passe parfois à la tour d'Astronomie, rien de mes petites conquêtes d'un soir, rien du fait que je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Rien du fait que j'ai perdu ma virginité à l'âge de neuf ans. Rien du fait que mon enfance n'en a pas vraiment été une. Rien du fait que je n'ai plus envie de vivre. J'ai envie d'aimer mais je ne peux pas : on a trop mal quand on aime… Et je me suis juré de ne plus avoir mal, maintenant que je ne suis plus obligée. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi je suis si malheureuse ?

Aujourd'hui fut un jour comme les autres, comme les centaines passées et les autres à venir. J'ai regardé le ciel et je me suis sentie plus petite que jamais. J'ai horreur de l'admettre, mais en fait, je suis plutôt impuissante face aux évènements. Cette petite réflexion ne dura pas longtemps : déjà on me cherchait. Ma bande d'amies, riant et plaisantant, parlant de choses futiles que je fais semblant de prendre plaisir à écouter. En nous rendant à la salle commune, nous avons croisé Harry Potter. L'admiration que je lisais autrefois dans ses yeux s'est mue en mépris. Il me méprise car je ne suis pas celle qu'il croyait. Il devrait se mépriser lui, pour avoir cru que j'étais ce que je ne suis pas…


	2. Opportuniste

**Merci pour vos review, cela me fait chaud au coeur! J'ai décidé de faire une suite malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'ambiance du premier chapitre, je suis désolée. Je publie quand même parce que bon, je ne l'ai pas écrite pour rien, après tout! Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, laissez-moi une review si vous en avez le temps, ca fait toujours plaisir!**

Encore une journée. Une de moins avant l'apocalypse. J'attends passivement de voir quelle tournure prennent les évènements, comme toujours. Et si je peux les tourner à mon avantage, je n'hésite jamais. C'est ce qu'on appelle « opportuniste » il me semble. Mais on ne dit pas cela de moi. On me croit incapable de calculs, de machinations... Pour la moitié des gens, je suis une salope sans cœur qui agit sans réfléchir. Pour ceux qui restent je suis gentille, naïve, un peu midinette sur les bords, pas méchante mais un peu bête... Harry Potter, lui, me voit comme une peste agaçante et pleurnicheuse. Il trouve encore le moyen de se démarquer des autres. Peut-être qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il pense. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'aurai jamais du pleurer autant avec lui. Cela n'a pas joué en ma faveur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui entre tous, celui que j'aurai voulu avoir et peut-être garder un peu plus longtemps que les autres, pourquoi se refuse-t-il à moi ? Parfois, dans mes mauvais jours –dieu, y'en a-t-il seulement de bons ?- je me prends à me demander ce qu'il a bien pu me trouver. Généralement, j'interromps là mes pensées. Inutile de continuer à y penser à nouveau. Je passe à autre chose. Une chose différente chaque jour. Les petites choses futiles qui font mon quotidien. Les rumeurs, les qu'en dira-t-on, les aventures d'une nuit. Tout ce qui peut me donner l'impression de vivre. Les gens me voient, me parlent, me sourient. J'ai pour politique de ne jamais répondre exactement ce que je pense, diplomatie avant tout, demain, je pourrai avoir besoin de n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Ce soir, je joue. Les couloirs seront mes coulisses, la tour d'astronomie ma scène. Puis, tard dans la nuit, je retournerai à mon dortoir, non loin de là. Je me glisserai en cachette dans mon lit. Si quelqu'un me voit, il ne me pose jamais la question, ou s'il le fait, je contourne ses vaines interrogations. Les garçons en parlent entre eux. Je les ai entendus. Mais aucun n'ira se plaindre, après tout...ils recherchaient la même chose que moi, non ?Sauf Harry Potter. Lui n'aurait probablement pas cédé. Il voulait une relation stable, un peu de romantisme, alors je lui ai offert des fleurs bleues à la pelle, peut-être un peu trop. A notre époque, peut-on encore se permettre d'être romantique ? C'est la guerre. Mon coup de ce soir peut mourir dans un mois, une semaine, un jour. Si Harry mourrait, je pleurerai. Sincèrement, peut-être, qui sait... Cela fait longtemps que cela ne m'est pas arrivé.

Ce soir, on n'entend que mes pas dans le couloir. Le château est vide, tout le monde est d'humeur maussade. Il y a encore eu un attentat. Un Mangemort a été capturé. Trois aurors ont été tués dans ce combat. Dix Moldus ont également péri. Qu'y puis-je ? Face à cela je suis impuissante, autant m'occuper des choses sur lesquelles j'ai un quelconque pouvoir. Je m'arrête de marcher un instant. Quelqu'un vient. Dans quelques instants, il sera face à moi. Prenons un visage de circonstance. Neutre. Selon la personne, il changera en moins d'une seconde. Un garçon sans morale, qui cherche juste du plaisir ? Visage aguicheur. Un jeune homme bien, insomniaque, venu faire un tour par ici en toute innocence ? Visage apeuré. Je pourrai même verser une larme sur les quelques morts d'aujourd'hui, non ?

Harry Potter. Sur tous les garçons de Hogwarts, il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul qui me résistera quoiqu'il arrive. D'une voix froide, il s'enquiert de mon état. Arrête ton char, Harry, ta compassion me fait horreur. Ta gentillesse m'est cruelle...

Il est insomniaque. Il n'est pas venu chercher du réconfort, mais de la solitude. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'effacer encore une fois. Comme tant d'autres. Peut-être que...je pourrais m'effacer pour toujours. Après tout, je ne serai qu'un cadavre parmi d'autres quand la guerre sera finie. Mais j'aurai l'insatisfaction de n'avoir rien fait de ma vie – pas même tenu le célèbre Harry Potter entre mes cuisses.

Pourquoi le fait de savoir que je ne suis rien pour lui me fait souffrir ? Je ne l'aime pas. Non. Je... Je voudrais l'avoir, qu'on m'envie. Il est pour moi comme un objet. Un objet !

Alors pourquoi l'indifférence d'un objet me fait tant souffrir ?


End file.
